Hokage-sama
by lavandalove
Summary: Not very original title, but here's the Hokage Itachi ItaSaku smut I promised in The One. (That's an invitation to go read that if you haven't already.) I hope everyone likes this little fluffy, smutty piece. No massacre, one-shot


**Hokage-sama**

Times of peace, Itachi thought, were kind of boring in retrospect. Or maybe that was just his current job. A pacifist he was, but the Uchiha prodigy was not meant to sit around uselessly. Alright, so people would argue that the occupation of Hokage was hardly being useless, but after nearly six months of being cooped up in the office doing nothing else but endless amounts of paperwork, Itachi felt very much like a useless piece of furniture that had been delegated to a storage room and promptly forgotten about.

The only highlights of his usually mundane days were when Team Seven would burst in either looking for a mission or just returning from one, or when Sakura would come in alone, even though more often than not she brought more paperwork with her. Itachi had only really met his brother's teammate two years ago when he'd been almost killed in the war only to wake up from white fog to a pretty face and intense emerald eyes, a hoarse voice telling him that he better not dare and die on her.

All his years as a shinobi have not managed to prepare Itachi for Sakura. From that fateful day on the battlefield onwards the girl had managed to baffle him completely more times than he was comfortable admitting to anyone, or himself for that matter.

It was her very nature that continued to confuse Itachi the most. She was an open book, carrying all her emotions on her sleeve proudly for all the world to see, hiding nothing and still managing to confuse him. As open as she was, he couldn't read her. Couldn't read her even now, when she'd been a constant in his life and in his bed for almost a year.

The Uchiha heir with a non-Uchiha woman had been a scandal in the beginning. But the Rukodaime Hokage with the Godaime's apprentice, wasn't so very strange, and being the Hokage took precedence to being an Uchiha, and that resolved the matter of his disgruntled clan. How exactly Itachi had managed to "secure" Sakura, as Shisui called it, he wouldn't be able to say. After they met under the circumstances as they were, they somehow managed to come across each other wherever they went afterwards.

Of course, Itachi's training as the future Hokage meant that he was in the village and in the Godaime's vicinity more than ever before, and it was a given, especially after the war, that Sakura was never far from her shishou. They bonded over their mutual interest in books, exasperation with their friends and teammates and the fact that they'd both do just about anything for their village. Of course, it helped immensely that Sakura was highly intelligent and could keep up with him, no matter the topic of their conversation, that talking to her never seemed to bore him and that she was very pleasing to look at.

Their easy camaraderie and mutual attraction (he'd been able to deduce that Sakura found him attractive fairly early on, she didn't even try to hide it) had soon led to there being more than friendly feelings involved when they spoke to one another. And one thing pretty much led to another and suddenly he found himself spending more time in her bed than he did his own. Now though, seeing as he lived in the Hokage residence on top of the Monument and not in the clan compound anymore, they spent most nights in his bed. (He'd learned that his personal ANBU weren't as stealthy as they wished they were, when one of Sakura's neighbors had reported a "peeping tom" in the tree outside the medic's window.)

Having a significant other had changed Itachi's lifestyle enormously. Where before he'd worried about little else but his brother, Shisui, parents, the village as a whole and sometimes the clan, close to a year now, Itachi found his thoughts constantly filled with one pink haired kunoichi. When she was in his vicinity all his attention tended to focus on her, and when she was away, he constantly wondered where she was and what she was doing. If she was out of the village on a mission, he pretty much fretted and worried until she came back, unharmed.

It was ridiculous, this behavior, this dependency on one person. But as ridiculous as he found it, he couldn't shake it. He was a worrier by nature and suddenly having a girl in his life, one who led an active kunoichi life and was a huge asset to the village, on the battlefield and in the hospital. He often wondered if she'd try to kill him if he tried to forbid her from going on missions, especially the kinds of missions her team specialized in. With Kakashi at the helm, Team Seven rarely took anything ranked under S when going out. More often than not, due to having the Copy Ninja, an Uchiha, the Kyuubi vessel and a medic that couldn't be killed in battle, meant that the missions Team Seven took were way above S rank. Most of them, the village wouldn't even admit to, making them unclassified, and thus the most dangerous of all.

The always came back, usually a little worse for wear, and it wasn't unheard that a few of them would be confined to a hospital bed for a couple of weeks, afterwards, but they did always come back. Itachi just couldn't stop his sometimes-paranoid mind from wondering when they _wouldn't _come back, and what he'd do. If anything happened to Team Seven on a mission, he wouldn't just lose the woman he loved, but his little brother, too. Suddenly being the person who s_ent_ them out on these missions made it all the worse.

In fact, they were out on a mission currently too. An unclassified one, that may or may not involve the assassination of a Daimyou, depending on the circumstances. It was also a code-red mission, meaning that the risk involved couldn't be calculated and that all parties were to be on high alert at all time. The mortality rate of code-red missions was never lower than 68% average. He refused to acknowledge that there was a 32% chance of Sakura and her team returning from this mission. In the long run of things numbers were just numbers in the end. Nobody could calculate what would happen on a mission. Missions with a mortality rate of 0.2% ended up being deadly more often than he was comfortable thinking about. Those were the sad facts of shinobi life.

Realizing that he was just stressing himself out more than was necessary with such thoughts, he grabbed the nearest mission report on his desk and started reading. As long as he had something to distract his mind with, he was able to function normally. Of course, this didn't always work, especially if he was overly anxious about something, then absolutely nothing at all could even come close to distracting him. He didn't tend to get anxious very often, but when he did, it gets very bad very quickly. The only thing that could really free him of his anxiety was Sakura.

They hadn't been a couple for terribly long, yet Itachi felt like it had been a lifetime. She was everything he could possibly want, strong, capable, intelligent and unlike him sociable. She made him a better person.

Well, Inuzuka Kiba's mission report was not interesting enough to pose as a distraction, Itachi mused as he looked at the what at first glance appeared to have been written by a child first learning how to write. There were ink-blotches everywhere, partially obscuring illegible words. He was going to have a word with the boy, Tsunade-sama may have put up with such gibberish, Itachi was not.

But than again, nobody could possibly beat Hatake Kakashi's reports. The man had made it his personal mission in life to write mission reports that looked like everything besides reports. One notable one had been written as poem, perfectly paced and rhymed. Then another one had been interspersed with the words flopity, flopity, flop. Actually, he'd added those three words (?) at the end of each and every sentence. And once he'd written a script full of dialogue. He'd actually transcribed every conversation that had been had within his hearing distance at the mission and made it all look like a stage play.

It was first when Itachi became Hokage and had to deal with Kakashi almost on a daily basis that he realized the man actually was a genius, and not just a particularly gifted ninja as he'd always believed. _Nobody_ could possibly come up with such mission reports and execute them successfully and _not_ have an intelligence quotient _high_ above the average. Too bad, he used all that intelligence on childish pranks. But again, he couldn't fault the man. Everything he'd went through in life, since very early on, it was nearly a miracle he hadn't had a nervous breakdown ages ago. If such behavior helped him cope, Itachi would gladly read poem reports for the rest of his life.

His musings were interrupted when a knock sounded on the door, and he barely looked up from Kiba's poor attempt at penmanship to grant permission to enter. Kiba's report was promptly forgotten, though, when Sakura and Kakashi walked in.

"We're back, Hokage-sama," Kakashi stated somewhat uselessly, his eyes creasing in that familiar smile.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Itachi inquired quizzically when Sasuke and Naruto failed to enter.

"In the hospital," Sakura sighed, raking a hand through her tousled hair.

"What happened?"

"Ah," Kakashi started, left hand reflexively reaching up to rub the back of his neck, while the right one came to rest on Sakura's head. Itachi's eyes zeroed in on the obviously familiar gesture for the two, since Sakura, who detested when anyone touched her hair, hardly blinked. He almost missed the rest of the Copy Ninja's sparse explanation. "Nothing to worry about, really. Boys will be boys."

Sakura sighed again but didn't speak or even attempt to remove Kakashi's hand from her head.

Kakashi was being deliberately obtuse, Itachi knew, for whatever reason, and he also slightly hated the man for it. He always felt that Kakashi was behaving passive-aggressively towards him, especially when Sakura was in the room with them, but could find no actual fault in man's behavior that he could chastise him for. Yes, he was late for everything, but Kakashi was _always_ late and people just learned to live with it. Actually, most people, Itachi had noticed, tolerated whatever the Copy Ninja did with no resentful feelings towards the man. Well, it would be hard to resent a man who'd dedicated his life to the protection of others. Itachi was the Hokage, Naruto was Konoha's hope, but Kakashi would always be known and loved as Konoha's protector. Everyone wanted to work with the man, because everyone knew Kakashi would utilize everything available to him to protect his comrades without hesitation.

"So, they weren't injured on the mission?" Itachi asked when neither Sakura nor Kakashi offered any details.

"No, no," Kakashi reassured quickly. "The mission went off without a hitch. We found the target quickly, observed for five days, taking notes of guards and schedules, found an opening on sixth day, Sakura went in and out in less than fifteen minutes. We stayed on the grounds until the body was found, came back the following day to make sure nobody suspected foul play and left afterwards. You'll have all the details in the report, Hokage-sama."

Itachi nodded, glad that everything had gone according to plan and no one got hurt.

"Why are the boys in the hospital, then?"

"They pissed me off," Sakura ground out with a scowl and Kakashi chuckled under his breath. Itachi could only frown at the medic. Sure, he was aware of her explosive temper and her very short fuse, but Sakura usually wasn't the type to beat her teammates up so badly that they needed to be hospitalized. Or, at least if she did, she healed them up herself.

"May I ask why you haven't healed them?" he inquired almost cautiously.

She just shrugged and crossed her arms on her chest. "They didn't deserve to be healed."

Since she seemed unwilling to elaborate, Itachi decided to let it go for the moment and focus on the task at hand. "Alright. Sakura, since you executed the mission, I also want a detailed report from you."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the medic nodded, and he cringed slightly. He hated it when she addressed him by his title.

"Thank you, Hatake-san. You may go, Sakura please stay." His tone brooked no argument and Kakashi, though seemed very reluctant, had to leave. Sakura just waved him off when he squeezed her shoulder in parting but remained staring at Itachi before they heard the door click shut.

Itachi smiled slightly and relaxed his frame leaning back in his chair and letting his eyes glide over her form. He was so glad that she was back and that she was safe.

"What did the boys do?" he asked with a smile, making it perfectly clear that it wasn't the Hokage asking, but her lover.

She grinned and shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, they were punished accordingly."

He chuckled and stretched an arm out to her in invitation. "I don't doubt. Come here."

Her eyes warmed and her smile changed into one only he got see. She briefly turned to the door and locked it quickly, before walking around his desk and plopping in his lap without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame, buried his face in her hair and finally felt himself truly relax. "I missed you," he whispered in the soft, fragrant, pink strands and felt her shiver.

"I missed you, too," she whispered back, her warm breath ghosting over his throat.

Unable and unwilling to wait any longer, he lifted her face towards his and fused their lips together, the mere touch making goosebumps break out on his skin and his chest constrict. She was the one who deepened the kiss, her small tongue peeking from between rosy lips to sensually lick his own and he opened with a helpless groan, letting her taste him.

They kissed slowly, languidly for what seemed like hours, drinking from each other like nothing but the taste of the other's mouth could quench their thirst. Her hands had found their favorite perch, his hair, tangling in his ponytail, tugging none too gently whenever his tongue did something she especially liked.

Soon their pants and quiet moans filled the room and Itachi felt like the air around them was fogging up, becoming heavy, like they were warming the atmosphere with the heat of their passion for each other. Sakura shivered when he abandoned her lips, placing open-mouthed kisses and nibbles down her chin, her throat to her collarbone where the zipper of her shirt stopped him. But he didn't pause for long and smoldering dark brown eyes met passion glazed emerald, as he tugged the zipper down, a devilish smirk playing on those damnably sensual lips.

He had her out of her shirt and bindings in record time, making her cry out in shock and pleasure when his mouth wrapped around a sensitive nipple and sucked, _hard_. Usually, he was always gentle with her, treating her like something extremely precious, touching her as if she were made of spun glass. But occasionally that careful control of his slipped, and his teeth left indentions in her white skin, fingers leaving bruises on soft thighs. Today was one of those days. He'd missed her too much, worried and anxious for her to finally come back and rendered unable to do anything but clutch her to him with all his strength.

Sakura didn't protest, she relished in feeling his restrained power in those bunched muscles as she divested him of his shirt, knowing that his last bit of control would be gone soon enough and then she'd be in for a hell of a ride. She stood carefully when he guided her to her feet, watching as he threw her apron aside and slid her shorts and panties down her legs.

Slightly calloused fingers nudged her thighs and she spread them without hesitation, throwing her head back and moaning when his questing fingers found her heat, brushing against the little nub that already throbbed in anticipation of the pleasure only he could give her.

"Itachi," she moaned when a long finger glided inside and bit her lip when his hand clenched on her hip.

"You're so wet already," he whispered almost reverently, and she shuddered as his finger started the maddening in and out motion, mimicking what a much bigger part of him should be doing.

"Itachi, please," she whispered again, fingers of one hand tangling in his hair, while she bit the knuckles of the other, afraid she'd get too loud and expose them.

"Shhhhh," his breath hissed against the sensitive skin of her belly and seconds later his hot mouth latched on her breast again, drawing the nipple between his teeth, lashing at it with his tongue. His other hand, joined the fist between her legs and she almost screamed when two fingers pressed against her clit, drawing tight circles. It was only when her knees trembled and threatened to give out under her, that he stopped.

Leaning her carefully against his desk, Itachi stood up to take off his pants. He never got to his belt before she beat him to it, unbuckling it with shaking fingers, drawing down the zipper and then her hot little hand was there, wrapping tightly around him, stroking him just the way she knew he liked. He stood there for long moments, just enjoying her touch, before he couldn't take it anymore and sat again in his chair, drawing her to him with the hand he'd carefully pried from his erection.

She came willingly, climbing on the chair so that her knees were straddling his lap, her hands clutching his shoulders to steady herself. Firm hands grabbed her hips and guided her to sit down on him, his erection sliding into her with ease.

They both moaned and shuddered when he was finally completely engulfed in her wet heat. Both had missed this so much, the sensations nearly overwhelming in their intensity. His hands on her hips urged her to move, guiding her into a steady but fast pace, gliding up and down sensually.

Predictably, it didn't last long. As worked up as they both were, it took Sakura only half as long as usual before she felt the coil and heat and tension in her core snap and she came, crying out in his shoulder, wrapping herself around him as tightly as her convulsing inner muscles were squeezing his member. Itachi followed suit with a broken groan, shivering as he emptied himself inside of her.

"I missed you so much," he whispered when he'd finally regained his breath and she relaxed bonelessly in his lap, satisfied and content as a cat in a batch of sunlight.

"I love you," she breathed in his chest after a few quiet minutes and felt him smile against her temple.

"I love you, too, koibito."

* * *

**AN: And that's the Hokage Itachi smut I promised. I hope it lived to everyone's expectations. Please let me know what you think and what you'd like to see me write next.**


End file.
